heniodziobekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Spongebobkotek123/@comment-26521507-20160125182826/@comment-27476399-20160201181347
Ok.I can write this now: ,,Pewnego razu była sobie trójka przyjaciół:niebieski ptak,który nazywał się Henio,zielona kaczka o imieniu Bodzio oraz żółta gąbke Spongebob.Cała trójka miała za zadanie odnalezienie trzech cennych artefaktów:złotej szpachelki,klejnotu przyjaźni oraz kromki prawdy.Postanowili,że najpierw ustalą,gdzie się znajdują,a potem obiorą jak najkrótsządrogę,przy czym zaoszczędzą zapasy,które,niestety,ciągle się uszczuplały. Gdy zbliżali się do złotej szpachelki,ich drogę zastąpił Sanjay i powiedział,że wyzywa kogoś z nich na konkurs,w którym trzeba pobić Sanjaya bąk.Bodzio powiedział,że chętnie się z nim zmierzy pod warunkiem,że jeśli przegra,i tak będzie mógł wziąć szpachelką.Wszyscy patrzyli to na Bodzia,to na chłopaka.Nie wierzyli,że nawet Sylwo powiedział: -Pamiętaj Bodzio,nie musisz tego robić,ale skoro jesteś gotowy,zgadzam się,tylko nie zapomnij-dla mnie zawsze będziesz najlepszym brachem. -Sylwo,to tylko głupie wyzwanie. -Tak,ale też ryzykowne. Wszyscy musieli zostać na zewnątrz. -Tylko Sylwo i Craig mogą wejść.Wy tu zostańcie. Każdy z nich wiedział,że lepiej nie pytać Sylwa o nic.Zanim jednak Henio zdołał nawet poruszyć palcem,wrota się otwarły,a przez nie wyszedł Sylwo z Bodziem na rękach i szpachelką.A oto,co mówili o tej walce: "Weszliśmy na dziedziniec.Na środku Było coś w rodzaju ringu.Bodzio wszedł tam.Przed walką powiedziałem mu,aby nie zapominał o naszym motto.Jednak z drugiej strony już rysowała się postać przeciwnika.Pierwszy był Sanjay.Jego bąk o mało co nie przygniótł mi bracha.Ale na szczęście Bodzio zrobił unik i sm powalił go,oczywiście,on nadal żyje.Tylko lepiej,aby lekarz był szybszy,bo nie umiem określić,jak długo wytrzyma." Wszyscy patrzyli na nich,jak na obcych.Dwie kaczki umiały powalić dwunastletniego chłopca.Ruszyliśmy dalej.Wyruszyli w dalszą drogę,gdy nagle wyskoczył Fu i rzekł,że nikt nie przejdzie,jeśli nie odgadnie,kim był w odcinku ,,Le Corn Maze...of Doom!".Prawda była taka,że każdy wiedział,ale on wiedząc o tym,dodał zagadkowo:,,Osoba,która o tym wie,w pewnym odcinku złączyła ze mną się".Fi,nie chcąc czekać,odgadła: -To ja,Fi,a byłeś dynią! -Fi!To ty!Wreszcie cię znalazłem! -Tia,to on. -Jupi!Dalej,chodźmy po klejnot! Po zdobyciu klejnotu przyjaźni wyruszyli po ostatni artefakt-kromkę prawdy.Przechodząc przez dziwną jaskinię,ciągle natrafiali na pułapki.Pierwszą było to,że wmawiano Spongebobowi,że jego lokal został zburzony przez Planktona,a przepis,który zawsze miał w sercu,wyrwano i przeznaczono na potrzeby Kubła Pomyj.Oczywiście,gdyby nie Sylwo,stracilibyśmy go: -Sponge,co się dzieje? -M-m-mój lokal.Moj sens życia.Wszystko zabrane. Zabrane?!Czy ty chcesz,aby odebrano ci radość?! -Nie,ale... -Czy pragniesz wygranej Planktona? -Nie,ale... -To teraz chodź i zdobądź swoją radość.Czas,abyś posłuchał,co tak naprawdę nigdy nie pozwala mnie i Bodziowi się poddać. -Motto? -Nie,świadomość,że bez nas nikt nie będzie rozwozić chleba.A bez ciebie nikt nie zje kraboburgera. -Masz rację.W drogę!Muszę pokonać strach. -Sylwo,skąd wiedziałeś? -Wiadomo,trzeba wiedzieć,aby zrozumieć. -Tiaa..A teraz w drogę! Następny strach dopadł Henia.Zobaczył,że zamiast jego siostrzyczki,z jajka wykluł się potwór,który chce pożreć rodziców,Fi,Fu i każdego,co wejdzie mu w drogę.Tym razem to Fi mu pomogła: -Co?Siostra demoluje,a ty się boisz. -Ja tylko jej powiedziałem,aby... -Nie!Teraz przypomnij sobie:Sylwo mówił,że bez ciebie nikt nie pozna,co to przyjaźń. -Dzięki wam za radę,ale jeżeli nie odnajdziemy kromki prawdy,ja tu zostaję. -Ok.Ateraz wstawaj,bo nie mamy czasu! Potem ofiarą był Sylwo(wiecie,jak trudno go było odciągnąć).Zauważył,jak przez przypadek gubi się w zamówieniach,co skutkuje utratą bracha.Bodzio pocieszał go,jak umiał,lecz on tylko przypatrywał się i,mimo że niigdy nie płakał,teraz rozpłakał się jak bóbr.Sponge,Henio i Bodzio zgodzili się-trzeba z tym skończyć.Najpierw Sponge spróbował: -Los nie odbierze ci bracha.Ja w to wierzę. Nie przerywając płaczu,Sylwo odrzekł -Ale nie widzisz,że oni mi go nie oddadzą.Ja nie umiem się pocieszyć,a nikt nie umie pocieszyc mnie. -Sylwo,powiedziałeś,że bez ciebie nikt nie rozwiezie chleba. -Nap... -Bodzio.(zwraca się do Sylwa)To twoja działka.Ja tego nie zrobię. -Ty próbujesz mnie zmusić,abym z wami poszedł,gdy odbierają mojego Bodzia! -Nie... -Idź!Zmykaj! Potem Henio: -Wow.Wow.Po co te nerwy? -Nikt mnie nie... -Proszę,dość.Dobrze,a więc,dlaczego ci go odebrano? -Przez niezadowolonego klienta. -T-Midiego? -Co?Nie,nie,innego. -Czyli po co się złościsz? -Bo...bo ciągle chcecie mojego powrotu.A ja wam mówiłem,że... Bodzio pomimo zakazu wyrwał się i podszedł do Sylwa. -Bo-Bo-Bodzio,czy to ty? -Sylwo,duch nie zrbiłby tego:kaczy uścisk. -Ale oodebrano mi cię... -Odebrano jedynie poczucie,że jestem z tobą,nie mnie,brachu. -Ok brachu,czas,aby zdobyć ten artefakt.Możemy? -Dawajcie. -Po-po-po-poziom w górę! Kaczki Odkrywaczki! -Gdzież to znajdziemy ten rzadki... -Znalazłem!Był tu,pray tej ogromnej strzałce,na której pisze,,Weź mnie!". -Super,cały monolog na nic. -Teraz trzeba tylko złączyć części i będziemy.. -Moi! -Co?Chciałem powiedzieć,że... -Do mnie! -Ogar!Ok.Będziemy nie "twoi",tylko... -Czy ktoś poda mi okulary?Nic bez nich nie widzę. -Proszę.Będziemy bogaci! -Wcale,że nie! Sanjay i Craig! -Tak,i zamierzamy odebrać wam ten cenny artefakt. -Mroczna szpachelka.Klejnot niezgody.Zostało mu do odnalezienia...Kromka nienawiści. -Co?Ja?Mroczną kolekcję?Oczywiście,nie mylisz się.bo tworzę ją,ale mam za zadanie odebrać wam kromkę prawdy,którą zmienię w kromkę nienawiści! -Nie.Nigdy się nie poddajemy.A na pewno nie oddamy tobie naszego chleba. -Sylwo,czy wygrana odbiłwa ci? -Mi nigdy,tobie z pewnością -Craig!Na nich. Po walce. -Szybko,złącz.Tak,to działa.I co ty na to,nieudaczniku. -To nieprawda,wy oszukiwaliście! -W czym? -W...w...w niczym! -A zatem,giń! -Gdzie idziemy? -Musimy oddać artefakt prawowitym właścicielom,czyli naszym herosom. -Jesteśmy! -Dobrze,ale kim jest heros Henia Dzióbka. -Nocny Stróż.Czyli ja. -WOW! -Tylko mówcie do mnie Henio.Ta druga mi nie pasuje. -Jak chcesz,ale czy bez żadnych obaw możemy ci go oddać? -No to ja,Henio.A czy mnie byście coś oddali?Hm? -Oczywiście.A więc bierz.Tylko Fi z Fu na straży.Do powrotu herosów nic nie może się temu stać. -Spokojna głowa.Dopilnuję tego". So?What do you think?